Forever and Always
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: A symbol was what Gotham needed. A symbol was what he wanted to become. Hope was what he needed. And that was what she wanted to become. She would be there when he fell. She would be there when he rose. She would be there for him. Forever and always.
1. Chapter 1

Fingers wrestled over each other in obvious anxiety as their owner stood stalk still against the cold wind.

"Everything will be fine Miss Han," Alfred, Wayne manor's personal caretaker, soothed warmly in his British accent as he helped the woman down and out from the private plane.

"I-I, yes," The young woman stuttered out as she grasped the elderly man's hand gratefully as she walked down the steps unsteadily in her stiletto heels.

"It's just…"

"I know, I understand."

Miss Heather Han, a registered nurse employed in Gotham General and long time friend of the elusive Wayne heir, stood frozen on the tarp in a stamp pressed suit waiting for the man who disappeared from her life. Beside the nervous woman was the aged and long time butler of the Wayne household. Time and the disappearance of his charge had long since shown on the lines of his face.

Seeing the young woman shiver in her heels, Alfred quickly shuffled into the plane before coming back out with a thick blanket. Moving in front of the woman, the butler paused in his ministrations as he spotted the tears in her wide eyes staring off over his shoulder.

Ever since his charge had disappeared, Alfred had found himself comforting the woman who had come to him and finding comfort with her as well. During his college years, young master Wayne would often describe a young woman named Heather that he had befriended in his weekly calls. And undoubtedly Alfred did not want to meet the woman under horrible circumstances, the day Master Wayne disappeared. Only a couple days after his initial disappearance, and just after Rachael had come to inform him of her encounter with Master Wayne; a young woman rang the bell at the grand gates of Wayne manor in the rain.

The same haunting watered eyes were the first he saw when he made his way out with an umbrella. Quickly ushering her in, Alfred met and befriended the infamous Heather Han.

And through the years, he would be lying if he said a connection wasn't made. The butler had introduced her to Rachael Dawes as well, finding that giving her a female companion would be to her benefit. And dare he say, they were as inseparable as Bruce and Rachael were before they had parted in their college years.

So when he had received the call, the call he had been dearly waiting for. He could not find himself to not tell the small Asian woman.

Wrapping the blanket around Heather's shoulders, Alfred gave her a firm squeeze on her upper arms before moving to her side once again.

Relief and disbelief showed openly on both their faces as a figure came into their field of view.

Dressed in layers of rags and carrying only a simple duffle bag was the man of the hour, Bruce Wayne.

Unable to rip her eyes away from Bruce's weather worn face, Heather barely felt the silent tears fall from her eyes. Sorrow and happiness filled her heart as she noticed the shock in his eyes as he took in her face. Alfred had not told him that she was coming along to pick him up.

"Heather…" Bruce said as he neared the plane with a lighter weight on his shoulders.

His deep voice seemed to break the bonds holding her down. Heather quickly shuffled to Bruce in bubbling happiness, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders. Silent sobs shook her small shoulders as she tried to grasp the situation.

Feeling his arms wrap around her in a firm hold, if there were any chills left in her body, they left in a hurry as his warmth surrounded her.

Bruce held the small woman tightly for both his and her comfort, his tired body suddenly finding the strength to do so. She looked different yet exactly the same. Unable to find the will to break her hold, Bruce glanced up at his butler. Alfred looked at the sight with a warm smile but made no move toward the two.

"Heather," Bruce repeated as she finally eased her hold and backed up the slightest.

"I'm so-"

Despite all his training, Bruce could not predict and stop the hand that ran up to slap harshly against his face. Flexing his jaw, he looked back at his friend to meet her furious glare.

"In my opinion, she should have slapped you long ago. Then maybe some sense would have been knocked into you," Alfred commented as Heather went back to attaching herself to his charge, "Welcome back Master Wayne, you've been gone a long time.

With an arm firmly wrapped around the nurse's waist, Bruce moved them over back onto the plane.

"Yes I have Alfred."

"You look very fashionable," Alfred commented lightly as his smile widened as Bruce chuckled lightly as he glanced down at himself.

"Will you be coming back to Gotham for long sir?" Alfred asked from across the worn down billionaire. Yet despite his attire, the young man seemed to be much more stronger and wiser than before. Leaving the aged butler to wonder what he had been through, what he had to face. But all the same.

'It seems as though some things endure the test of time,' he thought wistfully as he watched his charge stare at the sleeping Miss Han sitting on the seat beside him. Their hands were still somehow connected, her grip on Bruce's hand had loosened when the lack of sleep finally caught up with the young lady yet Bruce still held on gently.

"As long as it takes," Bruce stated as he diverted his stare from Heather's relaxed face toward the window, "I'm going to show the people of Gotham than their city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt."

Alfred glanced down before looking back at Bruce with an indescribable look.

"During the depression, your father nearly bankrupted Wayne Enterprises combating poverty. He believed his example could inspire the wealthy of Gotham to save their city."

Bruce looked at Alfred and Alfred could see a hint of the boy Bruce used to be, eager to see the happy ending of a story.

"Did it?"

"In a way. Their murder shocked the wealthy into powerful action."

Bruce immediately looked down to avoid Alfred's stare.

"People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy and I can't do that as Bruce Wayne. As a man out of flesh and blood can be ignored and destroyed but as a symbol, as a symbol I can be incorruptible. I can be everlasting."

"What kind of symbol?" Alfred questioned wearily, not quite sure where their conversation was going.

"Something elemental, something terrifying." Bruce whispered out in thought.

"I assume as you're taking on the underworld. The symbol is a persona to protect those you care about reprisals," Alfred said out in a stronger tone as he took a pointed glance at the slumbering woman.

"You're talking about Heather and Rachel," Bruce questioned but knew the answer.

A chuckle and slight smile was his answer.

"Actually sir, I was talking about myself."

His comment did it's job as a amusement filled Bruce's hardened eyes.

"Have you told anyone about my arrival, besides Heather?" The look in the young master's eyes promised a future discussion in how Alfred had met Heather. Though he had a hunch to the answer and right now he was just thankful that she was there. It was a relief to see Alfred and her after all these years, still relatively the same.

"I figured, the legal ramifications of bringing you back from dead-"

"Dead?" Bruce interrupted with an incredulous look.

"You've been gone seven years."

"You had me declared dead?"

"Well actually, it was Mr. Earle who was taking the company public. He wanted to liquidate your majority share holding. Those shares were worth quite a bit of money." Alfred replied with a smile.

Bruce stared at his butler in disbelief before chuckling the slightest.

"Well good thing I left everything to you then."

"And you owe him. Or rather, since technically everything is his now. You're practically a guest now," A sleepy voice cut in causing both males to meet the tired eyes of Heather staring at Bruce and Alfred with a smile.

"Quite so, sir and madame," Alfred leaned his head back against the recliner with his eyes closing in hidden exhaustion, "And you can borrow the Rolls, if you'd like. Just bring it back with a full tank."

Bruce smiled at the relaxed form of Alfred before looking back at Heather.

"A symbol is a powerful thing Bruce. Once it takes effect, how much control of it do you think you will have?" Heather asked, fully knowing that Alfred was listening. She sat up but kept her body facing facing toward the aisle.

"When it takes full effect, it will be out of my control when I no longer need to be there." Bruce said with a reassuring smile before turning to look out the window.

'But will you ever stop needing it?' She thought sadly as she took in his rugged looks, 'I don't think you realize how much you've changed. It's not just Gotham that needs this symbol is it…'

The smile from Bruce's face slipped the slightest as he fully took in Heather's input. He knew that the only control he would be guaranteed would be that of his own actions. There were many things that could go wrong, but Gotham was worth it. The people in Gotham deserved better.

Rachel deserved better.

Alfred deserved better.

Heather deserved better.

Heathers hands squeezed his hand gently as her thumb stroked the back of his hand.

She would be worth all that was there to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather woke to the sound of the shower running. Slowly the fog of yesterday's events faded as she stretched her body out on the huge king sized mattress. The Egyptian silk of the comforters slid down along with a ratty handmade blanket onto the floor. Blinking away her sleep, Heather sat up as she stared out owlishly the large balcony.

Bruce was really back.

But...at the same time, he really wasn't.

"I see you're finally awake Miss Han," A familiar eldered butler voiced from her right. A moan was his response as the young woman fell back into the mattress face first.

Alfred chuckled before setting the breakfast tray on a small study table to shuffle beside the large bed to pick up the fallen blankets.

"It's 11 in the morning young lady, I think it's about time to wake up," Alfred mused casually as he observed Heather shooting out of the bed and onto the floor in panic.

"Already?"

"Yes."

Bruce withheld a grimace as he flexed his shoulders a bit. The bruises had faded on the way toward the plane but he was still a bit sore. Wiping a hand across the fogged surface of the mirror installed within the elaborate shower, Bruce stared at the man reflecting on the surface.

He did not recognize himself at first, considering grooming materials were scarce at the temple. Bringing a blade up to hi face, the Wayne heir shaved away the scruff on his face. He was to be Bruce Wayne again.

But he couldn't help but wonder what Alfred and Heather saw when they had first spotted him from the plane.

Bruce stepped out of the bathroom clothed in red plaid pajama pants just in time to spot Heather scrambling to get her shoes on at he same time as eating breakfast. And poor Alfred following behind the restless woman catching what she dropped and helping when she wobbled uneasily.

The chaotic situation surprised him yet at the same time couldn't help but feel that this was a routine dilemma for the two. A smile spread across his face before he even realized it.

"Miss Han-"

"Where did I put my shoes Alfred? I can't find them!"

Thump.

A choked sob left Heather as she held her shin in pain. However the pain flushed away as she spotted her shoes under the bed. She quickly dropped to her knees and reached for the shoes but a gentle hand landed on her wrist.

Blinking, Heather looked up at Alfred with frazzled eyes.

"Miss Han," Alfred started firmly with a small smile, "It's a Saturday, you don't have work today."

Oh.

Laughter filled the room causing both parties to look toward the master of the mansion. With eyes crinkled up in happiness, Bruce let out a hearty laugh.

Heather's face immediately flushed in embarrassment and anger. Before Alfred could blink, the young woman was up on her feet and stomping toward Master Wayne.

Slap.

Alfred watched in content as Bruce rubbed his shoulder but refused to stop laughing as he batted away Miss Han's furious attack.

For once, in a long time.

Everything felt right.

"And where exactly have you wandered off to after just returning?" Alfred asked as he stood at the entrance of the mansion. Watching as his charge shuffled out of one of his more discreet cars.

"Just wanted to check in on an old friend…" Bruce replied with a strained smile as he moved to go back inside. He had come back from dropping Heather off at the Gotham Court Hall. She had a lunch date with Rachael. How in the world did they know each other anyways? Heather refused to answer but insisted that he join them. But he refused as he spotted Rachael leaning forward to give a friendly kiss to an unknown man.

What he didn't notice was Heather following his gaze before glancing at the frustrated Bruce. If he had looked, he would have seen the slight pain in her as she reached over to pat his clenched fists on the steering wheel.

He had been shocked out of his glare as Heather gently pried his hands off the wheel and kissed his knuckles gently before exiting the car. He did not have time to wish her goodbye as she quickly closed the door behind her and called out toward the retreating couple.

She had promised to return later. She was convinced that if she was not there, he would disappear once again.

"Hm," Alfred slowly closed the door behind them.

Alfred put down the phone gracefully after wishing the person on the other line a goodnight. Clearing his throat, the butler lifted a tray of tea and snacks and proceeded to take them toward Master Wayne.

Hearing the familiar shuffling of wings and sharp squeaking, Alfred could literally hear Heather screaming in shock before insisting that they kept it as a pet as Rachael scolded her with a smile.

Bless their souls.

"Blessed a bat, sir. They nest somewhere in the grounds," Alfred informed as he spotted Bruce watching the frantic animal fluttering in the corner. Bruce's silence had Alfred watching the flurry of emotions flicking past his eyes. He looked down at where Master Wayne was sitting and saw a litter of articles and other documents.

'That means trouble, and a lot of it for me,' Alfred mused as he set down the tray.

"I will go get the net, sir,"

"Alright…hey Alfred, who was that on the phone?"

Bruce stood standing as he stole a look at his old friend before returning toward the animal.

"That was Miss Han. She called in to say she would not be making it tonight but assured me that she would return in the morning," Alfred replied as he made his way toward the door.

"Oh, and she added that if you were not present when she arrived, she would search you down and tie you to a pole."

Bruce smiled.

"I don't doubt she would."

Heather let out an exasperated sigh as she spotted Bruce's empty bed.

Really?

Did her threats mean nothing to him?

She turned to give Alfred an half annoyed and half amused look which he returned with a chuckle.

"You could have just told me that he wasn't in his room Alfred," She said as she followed after the butler as he gestured toward her.

"Yes, but then I'd miss out on your growing ire toward young Master Wayne," He replied as he opened the large patio doors toward the backyard of the home.

"He is down toward the right of the maze, he will be rolling around in dirt no doubt," Alfred said as he pointed toward the general direction in which Bruce had gone.

Heather let out a laugh before beginning her descent.

How many stairs do they need?

With a huff, she made it down the last flight of stairs before following the sounds of movement. Spotting a dark coat and sleek brown hair, Heather slowed her steps to observe.

"You were never good at sneaking up on me," Bruce suddenly commented causing Heather to jump the slightest.

"I was too!"

Bruce pulled her in to plant a sweet kiss on her forehead before touching his nose with hers.

"No, you weren't."

Chuckling at her pout, he moved away to rip away the last of the weeds covering the well's opening.

Heather picked up the ropes placed on the bench nearby and held it out toward Bruce.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said I would tie you to a pole when I got back and you weren't here."

"Ah, but I AM here."

"I meant here as in your house."

"This is my house."

"This is your garden."

"A garden that is on my land, which so happens to be my home," Bruce ended as he finished clamping in the peg to the ground. He flashed her a smile as he mounted himself against the lip of the well.

"Tch. I hope you fall and break your head. Maybe then, your head won't be so big," Heather said as she pushed him into the well.

Laughter echoed up the stone well as Bruce made his way down.

Dropping gently on to the floor of the empty well, Bruce let go of the rope and looked around. Claustrophobia slowly set in with the feeling of dread and fear as his memories of this well resurfaced. Clearing his throat, he tried to clear his mind as well as he glanced up toward the opening of the well. He eyed Heather's worried face as she peaked down at him.

"Is everything alright Bruce?" Heather called down.

"Yeah…" Bruce crouched down and spotted the haunting hold in one of the walls. This was where it all happened and here he was again but with another reason.

"Heather, grab the rope and come down."

"W-why would I do that?"

"Please, you need to see this."

Rolling her eyes, Heather grabbed onto the rope unsteadily and mounted herself against the lip of the well. It was a good choice to wear jeans today.

She would do anything for Bruce, but did he really have to ask for the strangest of things.

Sliding down, Heather spotted Bruce crawling into the wall.

She dropped behind him and crouched down to crawl in as well as Bruce glanced back at her and motioned with his head to follow.

She couldn't describe how scared she felt as she eyed the dark hole but nonetheless followed her friend in.

Oh boy.


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't going to lie, the amount of fear that Heather felt was enough to make her faint. She quickly shuffled to stand beside Bruce as he ogled at something. She opened her mouth to ask why they were here but the sheer size of the cave had her mouth gaping. Jagged rocks jutted from the walls in all angles and water poured down like cascading waterfalls. Everything seemed chaotic in nature yet…strong and stable. A musky, earthly smell wafted and surrounded them.

A warm hand cupping hers had Heather looking at the man beside her. Despite it's haunting and spectacular view, the cave was still a bat infested cave.

'But what do you see?' she thought at his stiff form.

Ever since he had gone into the cave, he had not uttered a single sound. And seeing his face, she wasn't sure it was the right thing to make any herself.

As he moved forward the slightest, she stumbled as her heel caught against a crack on the floor. Letting go of Bruce's hand, not that he noticed, she pulled out a large cylinder-like lamp and turned it on. Lifting her arm, she illuminated the rocks above them.

Which proved to be a bad move.

The gasp that left her was muffled away in the sea of shrieking bats as they swooped down and surrounded the two. She quickly kneeled down and curled in, her fingers clenched tightly around the lamp. Not even it's warm glow could ward away the chills that ran down her spine as wings brushed up against her, bats screaming into her ears.

Then it all seemed to drown away as she felt Bruce stand up slowly. Forcing her eyes open she could make out his body standing erect with head tilted back.

It was a magnificent sight.

With the fog of fear slowly clearing away from her mind, everything looked like a symphony. With Bruce Wayne as the conductor. The bats moved, no, danced around them. No one disrupting the other as they moved all around the cave.

She did not know how long they stood there, but time did not seem like an issue as she watched her friend. The shuffling of wings slowly faded as the bats settled away. The artificial light glared into Bruce's back as she waited.

But she did not have to wait long.

Bruce slowly opened his eyes as he made his way back to reality. He could have stayed there for an eternity but he knew what he had to do now. And it would all begin here.

He turned around still floating in a trance. The glare of a light had him blinking as he caught sight of a familiar face illuminated softly.

He had forgotten that she had followed him in, or rather he asked her to follow. And looking at her now, everything yet nothing felt different, it was like looking at a new face but with the same eyes.

In the darkness of the cave, she stood in a light that was unseen and unappreciated in the daylight.

No words transpired between them.

Their eyes reflecting one another as they found the other once again.

Heather felt a sense of pride and doom as she saw the overwhelming emotion in Bruce's eyes.

Complete and unwavering peace.

A peace that nothing but what was going to start today would give.

'May we have the heart to survive what's to come,' she thought solemnly as a single tear made it's way down her pale face. As the tear hung onto her chin, she couldn't help but feel that whatever normal life she had before was hanging by a thread as well.

A warm hand swiped down the side of her face.

But he would be there to catch all that falls.

And she would catch him when he fell.

* * *

It had been a few days since she had spoken with Bruce and she could not help but worry. Well, worry more than she had before. Then a few minutes ago Alfred calls saying Bruce was going to the Wayne tower for a job?

'I have a headache,' she thought as she sat in the personnel lockeroom of Gotham Hospital. Rubbing her forehead she could not think of the repercussions that Alfred had warned her about. Him slapped on all the tabloids, constant surveillance of who goes in and out of Wayne Manor, and the worst of all, Rachel chewing them out for not telling them.

Gathering her belongings, Heather pulled her purple overcoat on top of her scrubs and buttoned it up securely. As she wrapped her scarf around her neck with on hand she grabbed her purse with the other. With a hand on the cold metal of the locker door, she moved to close it but caught sight of her reflection. Lines circled her eyes as well as a slight pale sheen colored her. No wonder her co-workers asked all day if she was alright.

'Sheesh, I look like a zombie,' she said as she tried to rub it all away.

"I can already hear Alfred and Rachel's lectures," she said a loud with an unconscious smile as she closed the locker door and made her way out of the hospital. She had a lunch date with a certain butler she hadn't seen in a while.

* * *

"I'm not looking to interfere, I am looking for a job," Bruce said calmly as he watched the bumbling old man running his company freeze in shock.

"Oh," Earle replied almost humorously.

"I just want to get to know the company that my family built," Bruce was smirking inwardly at the lost look on the man's eyes.

Though he was the one looking down at the Gotham Prince before him, Earle could not help but notice that Bruce was staring him down despite his position on the chair, asking for a job.

"Do you have any ideas where you would start?" Earle finally asked.

"Applies Sciences…caught my eye."

"Ah…Fox's department. I'll let him know you're coming," Earle took off his glasses in relief, "You look like him, your dad. You're the only one left in the Wayne family. This is where you belong."

"Welcome home."

This was all working out for Earle, it wasn't what he was expecting but he was pleased nonetheless.

Bruce straightened out his suit as he left Earle's office. The smug look on Earle's face was nothing to what Bruce felt on the inside. Despite what he had said, Bruce was planning on getting the company back. From what he had looked up, his family's legacy was not going where it was intended.

The handsome heir winked flirtatiously at the secretary as he made his way to the elevator. He would be returning tomorrow to begin his 'employment' at the Applied Sciences Department of Wayne Inc.

* * *

"We're dead Alfred, we're going to be burned. No being burned would be a saint compared to what she'll do to us and then we'll be buried in a ditch somewhere," Heather ranted to Alfred's much amusement as she stuffed her face simultaneously with the lasagna he had made. He lifted a napkin towards her and Heather took it and wiped her face mechanically as she paused to swallow her food.

"Why are you two going to die?"

Alfred stood calmly but was quickly ushered down onto his seat by Bruce as he made his way around and sat on the remaining seat on the patio table.

"Because you decided to announce that you're suddenly alive by appearing in public randomly," Heather said as she pointed at Bruce with her fork with accusing glares, "Did you realize I had to drive in the long way, hide my car, and climb over a gated wall in a heels."

Bruce's eyebrows shot up as he stopped eating in surprise, he glanced at Alfred and the butler nodded in confirmation.

"Why not just use the front gate?"

"Cause then I'd be seen, photographed, rumored, then I won't be able to work in peace at the hospital?" She answered fluidly as Alfred scooped in more lasagna on her plate to sooth her anger.

"You don't want to be seen with me? Your more handsome friend?" Bruce waggled his eyebrows in effect successfully getting a giggle out of Heather and a shake of his head from Alfred.

"I got the job," Bruce said as he lifted his napkin to wipe his mouth clean.

"Thanks for the great lunch Alfred," He said as his only butler lifted the dirty plates and silverware away leaving Heather and Bruce with their drinks.

"In what?" Heather leaned back the slightest as she pulled on her overcoat that was draped across her lap. The wind was picking up the slightest and it was getting chillier.

"Applied Sciences, I start tomorrow,"

"And what exactly do you plan on doing there?" Heather narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Bruce's eyes glinted mischievously.

'Oh geez,' Heather thought as she raised an eyebrow.

"I plan on borrowing a few things," He said lowly as he leaned forward. Though he had no need since he, Heather, and Alfred were the only occupants in miles range.

"Uh..huh…for what exactly?"

"I need to set up the cave," Bruce's face hardened as his mind began cranking out ideas though eagerness did slip through his eyes.

Heather sighed as a small smile made its onto her face. This was the closest she got to see of the child Bruce had been. Reaching over, she placed a hand a top his own that rested against a glass of ice water.

"Do you need any help?"

He didn't need to say anything but Heather knew by the way he clammed up that he was about to deny her. And possibly keep her out.

"No way, I already know everything. Either you let me help or I will be hovering around you every possible moment," she warned as she pinched the back of his hand.

But she did not even get a flinch of pain from the quiet man.

Damn him.

She waited as they had a stare down.

Then a tray of desserts blocked her view.

"Now, now children. We must learn to share and work together," Alfred cut in as he put down the tray of tea as well.

"Mmm! Yummy," Heather immediately dug into one of the small pastries as her voice rose into a child-like tone in excitement. After serving the tea, Alfred stood to the side despite the young woman's insistence that he sit.

After a few seconds of continued silence, Bruce reached over and took a cookie.

"Tomorrow, 10 o'clock in the morning."

Heather smiled as she continued eating.

Alfred watched as Bruce ate but with a keen eye on the young woman. Light chatter rose up to fill the quiet garden once more.

'As long as they don't bring back a tank,' he thought as he lifted up a napkin to Heather once again.


End file.
